Earth Date
by blackcat0707
Summary: What would happen if Wolfram is transported to earth with Yuri? Yuri would definetely have a hard time explaining to Wolfram about the life on earth.This will be the oppurtunity for Yuri and Wolfram to improve their relationship. Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Earth Date** – A Kyo Kara Maoh Story

Well, this is my first time ever to write a story, so don't expect too much from me. I hope you will enjoy the story. Oh, by the way, 'I' refers to Yuri.

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh but I wish I could.

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

It is late at night. I walked into the room and I could see the moon through the window. The moon was perfectly round and it was such a beautiful sight. I walked slowly towards my bed when I realized a large lump on the bed under the sheets. 'It' started squirming when the blanket lifted to reveal my fiancé in his pink nightdress sleeping on my bed.

"Arghh!!! What are you doing in here and how did you get in here again? Get out of my…" yelled Yuri.

"Oh, shut up you wimp and go to sleep," mumbled Wolfram.

"Stop calling me that! I am not a wimp. Get off of my…" I just stopped talking when the pretty blonde prince smiled and gestured for me to sleep next to him.

I obliged. I lay on the bed and tried to close my eyes to sleep but couldn't. So, I got up and looked at the beautiful moon that shone brightly that night. And I thought to myself:

'_Sigh' so many things had happened since I got here. I'm now the 27__th__ Demon King. Engaged to this blonde prince just by slapping him on the cheek. What other weird events can happen to me._

I tilted my head to the left and saw my fiancé all snuggled up. '_He looks so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. However, he is totally the opposite when he is awake.'_

**Flashback**

Yuri was asking a young, handsome guy in the village for directions. Later, they started chatting and giggling. Wolfram was getting agitated because Yuri was enjoying his chat with the stranger. He stomped towards Yuri and dragged him by the ear.

" Stop talking to every stranger you meet in the streets, you wimp. You are such a flirt. I am your fiancé you know. You should not go around talking to everyone like the granny or the young girl or the….(continuous nagging)

**End of flashback**

I looked at my fiancé and pushed his golden bangs away from his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me. I blushed furiously. He smiled when he saw me blushed. He later closed his eyes and went right back to sleep.

"What are you smiling at Wolf?" asked Yuri. However, there was no reply. '_How does he sleep so fast. I wish I could do that too.' _I continued staring at Wolfram. '_My fiancé. I wonder if I was really in love with him. This guy-to-guy relationship thing is kind of weird to me. Here in the Demon Kingdom, a guy getting married to a guy seems completely normal. However, if I'm back on earth, I will be considered a freak and be the talk of the whole town. Wolfram never understands all this earth activities such as gossip, or even bullying. He thinks these activities are a waste of time and he would rather do some sword training.'_

I yawned. '_Maybe I could one day bring him to earth and to show and explain all this stuff to him…One day…' _and I fell asleep.

**End of chapter 1**

Well, this is the end of the 1st chapter. Fell free to drop in some reviews. All revies are much appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who submitted their review for my story. Thanks to death by storm, SarahPatrick and kaylyn12. . I did not expect anyone to read my story as this is my very first time. So, a very big 'Arigato'. I would also like to apologize for the slightly confusing 1st chapter. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Thank you , Death by Storm for your advice ;) This chapter is also dedicated to my friends Kaylyn12 and SarahPatrick who dedicated a few of her stories to me. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah. You may find a little OOC. Chapter 2 – Student Exchange Program Yuri's POV 

The next morning:

"Wake up, lazy bones. Let's get going and get ready for breakfast," I said to my fiancé while trying to wake him up by shaking him. He was reluctant to wake up… as usual.

Wolfram pulled the blanket above his head and mumbled, "You go ahead and bathe first. I'll catch up very soon."

"Oh fine. Don't say that I didn't wait for you," I replied and walked out of the room towards the bath.

Yuri was stepping into the huge bath when he saw Wolfram running towards him while saying, " Wait for me, you wimp." Wolfram removed his clothes and jumped into the bath with a big splash.

"I am not a wimp and stop calling me that. And what are you so happy about? It is not like you to jump in the bath like a little child. What are you up to? " I asked.

Wolfram replied with a grin on his face, " Oh, nothing special. Except that you were staring at me last night and I saw you blushing."

I blushed furiously but fortunately my black hair was covering my red face from the blonde prince. He jumped into the bath to join Wolfram. "NO. I was not staring at you. Erm…" I brainstormed to find a reason or a lie. "Well, its because I saw a pimple or something on your forehead. That's all."

"Ohh…really. I have never seen anyone from the Demon Tribe with PIMPLES! Have you seen Mother or Gwendal or Gunter with a pimple, you wimp? You could at least come out with a better excuse if you wanted to admire my beauty," answered Wolfram.

I (sweat dropped) and said, "Whatever. This conversation is not worth my time. We are late for breakfast. Greta and the others will be waiting for us. So, just hurry up."

" There's no use trying to change the topic as it is quite obvious you were looking at my pretty face." Wolfram was about to continue talking when the water in the bath started to swirl. "What's happening?" yelled Wolfram.

"Oh no. Not again. See you Wolf……bye…" I managed to say before I was 'drowned' in the water and transported back to earth.

I am now back in my tiny bathtub at home. "Well, now I'm back now. I surely missed home." I saw some bubbles emerging from the water in the tub when suddenly a blonde haired guy popped his head out of the water.

"Arghh! What are you doing here Wolf? How did you get here? This is impossible!" I shouted in shock.

"Why, Yuri? Am I not welcomed here? I just got suck into the water and got transported here. Just like what happened to you. Where is this small place anyway?" said the blonde prince and he stood up from the tub.

"This small place is my house on earth. Take this towel and wrap it around your body. I do not want mum to see me naked with a naked blondie in my bathroom." I told Wolfram and thought to myself, '_I wonder what mom will think if she sees me naked with a guy. She will definitely scream and start nagging.'_

'_First, I need to get some clothes for him to wear. What would be suitable for him?'_

I walked towards my wardrobe to look for some clothes for the blonde to put on.

"Here, try this on. It should fit you." I said as I passed Wolfram a black body fitting T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Wolfram took the clothes and put it on. He looked at the mirror and said "Whatever this is, it think it looks rather good on me. What do you think?"

"Well, I think it is a little too tight for you," I commented.

"I disagree. I think it shows off my figure. I like it," replied Wolfram as he looked and admired himself in the mirror.

"Whatever you like. Let's go downstairs and I will get you a drink. Follow me." While going down the stairs, I told Wolfram' "Try to act 'human' and try not to use your powers while you are here, or else we will be in BIG trouble, OK."

"Yes, Your Highness," replied Wolfram sarcastically and he sat down on the couch in the living room. He started fiddling with the phone and the remotes, which were on the table.

"And try not to touch anything, ok, " I warned Wolfram before walking towards the kitchen to get a drink for him.

Suddenly, the door opened and my mom entered the house and was shock to see a stranger sitting on the couch in her house. She said calmly, "Yuri dear, there seems to be a young blonde guy in our house. He is a pretty cute lad but he looks rather confused. Who are you Stanger? Are you lost?"

Wolfram looked at my mom with a confused look and said, " I am Yuri's friend, Wolfram. You must be his mother. Nice to meet you future-mother-in-law."

Mother's expression changed from concerned to confused. She felt weird that the stranger called her future-mother-in-law.

I immediately ran towards the living room and started whispering to my mum, "Oh, don't worry about what he said. It is just one of his 'unfunny' jokes that doesn't make any sense." Then, I introduced Wolfram to mother. "This is Wolfram, a…." '_What reason should I tell mo?.' __**"**_Oh, he is a foreign exchange student from Australia. I hope you don't mind. He will be staying with us for a while. "

"Oh it is fine. Nice to meet you Wolfram. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. And Yuri dear, treat our guest nicely ok. I'll be seeing you boys later. Bye," said my mum to both of us.

As soon as my mom left the room, I immediately said, "What the hell do you think you were doing? 'Future-mother-in-law? That was not a very funny joke. You could have got us into trouble."

"I was joking. I was trying to be friendly that's all. Mother-in-law is such a nice person she won't mind. Stop being so grumpy and calm down you wimp." Replied Wolfram.

I got annoyed and said, "Firstly, she is not your mother-in-law. Secondly, stop fooling around. You are stuck on earth and I have no idea how I can bring you back. Oh, never mind. 'Sigh' I'm sorry I'm over reacting. I am just worried about you, that's all. Let's get some rest. It will be a long and exciting day tomorrow."

As we walk back to the room, Wolfram said, "You don't have to worry about me. Since I am here, can you show me your so-called 'earth life' to me? It will help me understand you better."

"Of course I will show you around. I promise. Now get some rest," I answered.

**End of Chapter 2.**

This chapter is longer than the first one. I hope you will like it. Remember to drop in a review. Thanks.


End file.
